The Beast (Speckles)
The Beast, also known as The Monster of Fire Mountain, is the main antagonist of the 2017 epic adventure drama film Speckles the Tarbosaurus 2: The New Paradise (also known as The Dino King 2: Journey to Fire Mountain). He is a giant reptilian monster who resides in the titular volcano. Biography The origins of this monstrous creature are shrouded in mystery, though it is implied he may be an alien, as the Dsungaripterus describes him as "not of this world". The Beast resides in a massive cave deep within a soon-to erupt volcano, where he grows in size and strength from the lava and raises his three sons. At some point, he gains the servitude of a pack of Deinonychus, having them bring young dinosaurs to the cave as "toys" for his offspring. After Speckles and his friends arrive in the cave and fight off the Beast's offspring, the Beast himself appears, towering over them and attacks them. Speckles and Fang fight the Beast, using their superior agility to avoid his massively powerful claws. Eventually, the Beast's careless knocking over of the cave's pillars causes the cave to collapse, trapping the giant lizard under a pile rubble and causing the volcano to erupt prematurely, but not before he nearly kills Junior. However, the Beast emerges from the flowing lava, roaring in rage and pain, and prepares to attack the dinosaurs again. Speckles tricks the Beast into diving at him, jumping out of the way at the last moment as the Beast crashes into the wall, causing it to collapse and allowing Speckles and his friends to escape the cave into the sunshine. What happens to the Beast is unknown, as it disappears immediately after diving at Speckles. Physical Appearance The Beast is a giant, hideous iguana/dragon-like creature with greenish scales, red eyes, razor-sharp sharp teeth and claws, and spikes along his head and back, two of which on his head are larger than the rest. He is of epic proportions, being at least twenty times larger than a full-grown Tarbosaurus. Personality and traits Not much is known about the Beast's personality, as he only appears in one scene. However, he is shown to be vicious and aggressive towards those who trespass in his lair. It is also implied that he is cruel and sadistic, as he gives living baby dinosaurs to his own offspring both as playthings and food. However, this also shows that he cares for his children. Powers and abilities The Beast appears to be fireproof, as he was able to come out of molten lava with no signs of injuries. He is immensely strong and powerful, being able to knock over stone pillars just by walking into them and send a full-grown Tarbosaurus flying with a single swipe of his claws. He is also surprisingly fast and agile despite his massive size, although he can be clumsy in tight spaces. Gallery The Beast Speckles 2 in Lava.png|The Beast emerging from the lava. The Beast Speckles 2 Credits.png|The Beast as seen in the End Credits. Trivia *The Beast may be based on the live-action version of Smaug, a dragon who serves as the villain in both the novel and live action movie version of The Hobbit due to their similarities. **One of these similarities is that both respective villains bear a strong resemblance towards one another. **They also play the main villain in the stories they originate in. **Both villians have a scene in their respective movies where one of their eyes opens up close. **Both villains get submerged in molten liquid; the Beast in lava, Smaug in melted gold. *Despite being the main antagonist, he didn't appear until the second half of the film and the raptors had much more screen-time than him, but the fact that he used the raptors to kidnap baby dinosaurs and bring them to his children to play with is what drove the plot of the film. Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Ferals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Nameless